


A Portugal has de volver.

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Argentina National Team, Boys' Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los días pasan, el mundial ya terminó y, aunque no lo deseen, los jugadores deben seguir con su vida. Por sobretodo Fernando Gago no desea que su recién comenzado amor termine ahora que Marcos debe volver al Sporting de Lisboa y él mismo a Boca Juniors.<br/>No entiende su relación ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? Sólo está bastante seguro que la distancia no hará más que empeorarla.<br/>Fluff diabético</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Portugal has de volver.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto tiene un ligerísimo AU en el que tanto Federico como Marcos se han separado de Gisella y Eugenia, pero siguen teniendo a sus hijos Mateo y Morena.  
> Ya sé, no es para nada original, pero es lo que hay, chichis <3  
> Lo dije y lo repetiré, los hago putos porque los amo.  
> Rogo ftw

-Ni lo digas, por favor. Te juro que lo que menos quiero hacer es pensar en eso- Suspiró Fernando con desgano- Me gustaría olvidarme un rato.

-Pero es la verdad, Fer. No sirve de nada que no pienses en ello- El desgano de Marcos era sólo comparable al de su amigo.

Pasar una de sus últimas tardes juntos era agradable y a la vez no. Siempre que estaban juntos se divertían, pero la partida del menor se levantaba imponente ante sus esperanzas, quebrándolas lenta y dolorosamente. El mate amargo era una metáfora más que acertada, aunque se debiese al descuido de Gago de olvidar comprar azúcar. Por lo menos no estaba frío, eso significaría despecho, algo con lo que no podían lidiar aún.

Muchas cosas le preocupaban a Gago, todo el tiempo se la pasaba preocupado. Pero en este momento lo que más le molestaba era la incertidumbre. Fernando necesitaba respuesta para todo, no podía simplemente sacar las cosas por conclusión, o al menos no podía considerarlas verdad sin que alguien se las confirmase. Necesitaba la aprobación, que le confirmaran que estaba en lo correcto. Pero no había persona que lo desconcertase más que Marcos Rojo.

Un chico lindo, tierno, amable y con una sonrisa que no era más que eso, un niño que no sabía lidiar con la mayoría de las cosas. Fernando no pretendía darse fama de persona adulta, sólo tenía tres años más que él. Quizás el problema es que le daba demasiadas vueltas a las cosas mientras que Marcos vivía sin preocuparse tanto.

Podía repasar los hechos sin llegar a nada concreto, una y otra vez desde hacía tres días, cuando habían vuelto a Argentina. El sordo dolor de la derrota aparecía cada vez que se acordaban, o que los insensibles del noticiero pasaban los festejos alemanes. Era una pesadez que se sentía como un golpe. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, así como él de Marcos.

Apenas habían llegado, cada uno se había ido a reunir con su familia, como naturalmente debe ser. Hacía un par de horas que Marcos se había librado de las obligaciones familiares, y había llegado de improvisto con agitación y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Con las actitudes de adolescente que Marcos aún conservaba, lo había empujado contra una pared nada más entrar, para poder besarlo sin inconvenientes. Fernando pensó que había sido una buena idea dejar que Gisela se llevase a Mateo, lo que siguió hubiese traumado al niño de por vida.

No podía negar que una sensación de calor se había expandido por su estómago en cuanto lo vio, como si hubiese tomado un almíbar tibio que se quedó dentro de él. Suspiró y una sonrisa idiota se dibujó en su cara, en tan poco tiempo lo había extrañado tanto. La tarde había pasado cálida, con ambos amándose el uno al otro.

Fernando se inclinó en su silla, agarró la barbilla de su compañero y lo beso, atrapando el labio inferior de Marcos entre los propios. Se separó un segundo, lo suficiente para que el menor se acomodase y lo besara, esta vez en serio, mordiendo y sintiendo la suavidad de sus labios carnosos. Seguía siendo un beso algo superficial y a la vez hermoso.

-Pero te voy a extrañar mucho…- Dijo Fernando contra los labios del otro.

-Te voy a venir a visitar todas las veces que pueda, te juro que sí. Y la traigo a Morena para que juegue con Mateo, así va a ser todo re lindo…

Fernando lo cortó, volviendo a besarlo, de manera profunda y apasionada. Marcos significaba para él más de lo que quería admitir, era junto a Mateo en lo único que pensaba últimamente ¿Por qué no se había quedado a jugar a Estudiantes de la Plata? Estaba cerquísima de Boca, podrían haberse visto mucho más seguido que eso. Una angustia se apoderó de él, tan grande que lo hizo salirse de su silla para sentarse directamente en el regazo del otro. Sintió la necesidad de quedárselo para sí mismo, de memorizarlo todo lo que podía. No quería separarse de él, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo ir por tanto tiempo.

Rojo era un chico optimista y alegre, prometía viajes y contacto constante, pero Gago sabía que no sería así. Cada uno estaría demasiado ocupado entrenando, cuidando a sus hijos, y los pocos viajes que se pudiesen hacer serían llenados con cuestiones familiares. Se podrían olvidar el uno del otro rápidamente, todo terminaría en un flash.

Lo besaba con fuerza y tristeza, con sus lenguas jugando a dominar. Le estaba nublando la vista, los besos de Marcos eran tanto increíbles como dulces, todo un experto en cómo hacer que las personas cayesen rendidas a sus pies. Fer lo agarró de las mangas de la camisa, temía demasiado estar sintiendo cosas que el otro no correspondiese. Si lo pensaba, lo más probable es que fuese un mero calentón lo que Marcos sentía por él, con follárselo un par de veces más se aburriría.

Era temprano para hablar de amor, de eso estaba seguro, pero lo que sentía por Marcos era realmente potente, no sabría cómo describirlo, menos mientras sus bocas seguían fundiéndose. Pensaba que podría quedarse allí por horas, sólo besándolo. Por suerte, Ro¡o comprendió los sentimientos ajenos sin necesidad de ser mencionados.

Cuando el aire les faltó, tuvieron que separarse, con el pecho agitándose de manera rápida, Gago miró para abajo, y abrazando fuertemente a Marcos, enterró su cabeza en su cuello como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Este, a su vez, sonrió con ternura y le acarició la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien, Fer? No me vas a decir que tanto beso te hace mal, que me deprimo ¿Eh?- Dijo intentando agregarle gracia a la situación.

Fernando sacó la cabeza del hombro de su compañero/amigo/ amante…ya no sabía que eran. La saco y sonrió, pero la felicidad no le llegó a los ojos.

La tarde estaba fresca, era invierno y sin embargo el clima era lo suficientemente bueno como para poder estar en el patio, con sillas sacadas de adentro y una mesa de plástico. Un árbol de naranjas que sufría a un costado y una parrilla sin nada de grasa, en desuso, eran sus únicos acompañantes. El mate estaba amargo y también Gago se sentía amargo.

-Es que…te juro que no entiendo nada- Tragó saliva mirando hacia abajo, algo sonrojado y desanimado- No sé qué estamos haciendo los dos, no sé qué va a pasar. Tampoco sé cómo explicarte lo que siento, pero menos entiendo qué sentís vos por mí ¿Me entendés? No sé qué está pasando, y no quiero parecer una minita histérica que te pregunta que somos, pero es que…

-¿Pero es que qué?- Le ayudó a seguir Marcos ante el silencio del otro.

-Es que en serio me gustaría saber qué somos, Marcos, y qué va a ser de nosotros- Se tiró el pelo para atrás, sintiéndose algo ridículo.

Rojo sonrió mirando hacia abajo, algo avergonzado. Echó la cabeza para atrás y se pasó las manos por el cabello. Gago comprendió que había dicho una verdadera estupidez, pero en serio necesitaba saber la respuesta, no pensaba retirar sus palabras hasta conseguir una.

-Yo tampoco sé la verdad- sonrió con nerviosismo- No sé vos, pero a mí nunca me había gustado un pibe, se siente raro, muy muy raro.

Fernando agachó la mirada, él si había tenía experiencia con chicos antes, pero nunca así. Para empezar jamás había sentido la necesidad de quedar en términos con alguien, lo suyo había sido puro deseo, que una vez saciado se había extinto. Esto no era lo que ocurría con Marcos. A él no lo hubiese dejado jamás, no era deseo, realmente lo quería y se interesaba por él. Se sentía idiota, sus sentimientos se asemejaban a los de una colegiala enamorada.

-Escuchame Fer- La voz de Marcos salió de repente- Yo…a mí en serio me gustás, no es cuestión de andar probando a ver si soy, ni ninguna pelotudez así. No sé porqué me siento atraído por vos, pero tampoco me interesa saberlo- Se rascó la nunca, ruborizándose cada vez más- Pero bueno, si tanto te importa, supongo que… ¿Querés ser mi novio?

Con la estupefacción escrita en su cara. Fernando se quedó congelando, la palabra ‘’novio’’ sonaba tan infantil y sin embargo tan llena de responsabilidad. No sabía que decir, estaba callado.

-No…no creas que lo hago por obligación ni nada. En serio me gustás mucho, y me gustaría que fueses mi novio y bueno- Rojo se sentía muy inútil declarándosele así-  
Realmente no me agradaría pensar que estás con otras personas en mi ausencia ¿Viste?

Gago sonrió con alegría. Por fin sus dudas se habían desvanecido, Marcos las había saciado de manera perfecta.

-Sí Marcos, quiero ser tu novio.

Y con un beso más se despidieron, en una semana Marcos volvería a Portugal, pero con sólo mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que la promesa era cierta. Se verían muchas veces más, al fin y al cabo ahora eran novios.


End file.
